


Midnight Swim

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Buddy System, F/M, Safety, Skinny Dipping, a bit more romantic i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: On their latest quest, Amalia and Yugo find a quiet pond, and inspiration strikes.





	Midnight Swim

The full moon rippled and split as Yugo plunged into the ink-black water, as graceful as a drunken fish. He popped back up, coughing and sputtering, trying to unwrap his soaked hat from his face.

After a moment, he remembered he had an audience, and tried to recover his dignity.

“Well? Are you gonna join me?”

“Mm.” Amalia sat on a shadowy ledge, dipping her toe in the water. “It’s a little chilly in there, isn’t it?”

“A little bit, I guess.” Yugo backstroked pass her, watching the night sky. “But I thought it’d be romantic, you know?” He batted his eyes up at her. “Summer night, full moon, us, alone...”

“‘Romantic?’” Amalia knelt down, trailing her fingertips across Yugo’s chest as he floated past. “Do you take _all_ of your girlfriends skinny-dipping, then?”

“Uh- so far, yeah. Come on, join me.” His childish grin turned lecherous. “ _I’ll_ keep you warm.”

“If you promise-” Amalia stood up and stretched, the shadows curling across her body and concealing her treasures. With Yugo’s eyes on her, she strolled to the edge and hopped into the water, her naked form outlined in the moonlight for one instant-

-Only to emerge shrieking and splashing about. “Yugo! This water is _freezing!”_

“It’s a little chilly, yeah.” He paddled over to her. “We’re in the mountains, right? So this is probably the runoff from the snow or something.”

“Why do I ever listen to you?! You know I hate the cold!”

With a perfectly straight face: “Maybe you should’ve dressed warmer.”

“I- _you-”_ She fumed and hugged herself, chafing her arms.

“Give it a moment, you’ll get used to it.” He took her hand and kissed her palm. “Goosebumps, huh? I can help with that.”

“...Will you?” She shivered again as Yugo kissed her wrist. “I mean, I have goosebumps all over-”

“Mm-hmm.” He slowly kissed his way up her arm, lingering at every spot.

“Will you take care of _all_ of them?”

“Of course.” Close enough now to embrace her, he kissed her chest, just below her collar bone. Amalia shuddered and wrapped her arms around him, relishing the gentle attention he paid to her throat. She parted his wet hair, letting her suck on his earlobe. They floated there in the dark water, driving each other on, until-

-Until Amalia gently pushed Yugo away.

“What?” Yugo was devastated. “Ami, did I hurt you?!”

“No! No.” She waved it away. “It’s just- this isn’t working. It’s-” She paused, choking on her laughter. “You’re wonderful, Yugo, but your feet-” She stood up from the water, once again taller than him. “Your knees keep bumping me. And if you keep paddling around like that, you’ll drown before we get to the best part.”

“I’m doing the best I can!” Said while frantically swimming in place.

“And you do it very well. All of my goosebumps are gone.” She kissed him, and he instantly forgave her. “Let’s have a proper bed, shall we?”

She raised one elegant hand, and green light gleamed below the surface. An enormous lily bloomed, and casually rode it above the water.

“There. Now we can make love without drowning.” She saw his face and laughed. “You look like a fish, gaping like that.”

“Uh-” Yugo shut his mouth.

“Am I really so beautiful?” Amalia reclined, returning his stare with a smirk. “Go on, tell me.”

“You...”

Out here away from the trees, the moon shone like a spotlight. The hundred petals of the lily gleamed like ice in the moonlight. And there was Amalia, the center of it all. Her rich brown skin stood in perfect contrast to the cold white of the lily. Her whole, wonderful body was highlighted as she sat on her makeshift throne. Small, lovely breasts and a trim tummy flowed to wide, kissable hips and thighs. She rested her leg on the edge of the flower, revealing her neatly trimmed pussy. Her eyes met his, at once mocking and inviting.

“...You’re beautiful,” he mumbled, suddenly shy.

“Very good. Come here, please.”

He swam over promptly, clinging to the flower’s petals as he stared up at her.

“First: hat.”

Yugo blinked at that, but passed his hat over. His wings unfurled, and blue light played across the water.

“There we are,” Amalia cooed, running a finger across one translucent limb. “Now, before I let you up here with me, you have to earn it.” She arched one leg, the water dripping down her curves. “It seems I still have some goosebumps, Yugo. Take care of them, please.”

Yugo grinned and obeyed. He kissed her toe, following along to her ankle, peppering her calves with a flurry of kisses. His sweet kisses soon turned hungry, as he kissed along her inner thigh. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her, smirking down at him.

He bit her, a tender little lovebite that nevertheless made her jump and curse.

“ _Yugo-”_ She shook him a bit from her throne. “Yugo, if you stop fooling around _right now,_ I’ll forgive you for that.” Slim fingers slipped down and parted her dark lower lips, revealing her inner pink. “Here, Yugo. Kiss me here.”

Yugo seized the lily and raised himself out of the water. He gave her folds an experimental lick, before his lips closed around her hood, suckling gently. Amalia gasped from the jolt of pleasure, and sank into the petals, letting the sensation wash over her.

Yugo focused on his task, searching out her favorite spots, learned through diligent practice. With one eye on her, he changed his pace as she adjusted to each stroke of his tongue, keeping her attention. His tongue dove deep inside, withdrawing to trace her puffy folds. Now he was teasing her clit again, and – ooh, his _fingers-_

Amalia lolled on her flowery throne. With pleasure running through her, she would have liked nothing better than to lie back and think of Yugo, but she propped herself up to watch. He was a familiar sight like this, his bright round faced pressed to his task, framed by sandy blond hair. Lean muscles stretched and rolled under his peach skin, all lit by his uncovered wings. He was a literal demi-god from space, and she was the center of his world.

That thought alone was almost as good as his kisses.

“Yugo...” she breathed. “Yugo, look at me.”

He glanced up with wide brown eyes. She arched her back and moaned theatrically, hands at her breasts. One hand pinched and caressed the tender flesh; the other crept down to join Yugo at her pussy, fingering her clit as Yugo licked her. His tongue occasionally grazed her digit.

Her display worked. Yugo gave up on teasing her; now he was practically devouring her with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, passion overcoming technique. Amalia didn’t mind; she seized his hair and trapping him between her thighs. She ground against his face, her cries echoing across the water. Very soon now-

Yugo stopped and pulled away. It took Amalia a moment to realize it.

**“** **YUGO!”** The water trembled with her rage. “What the hell?! I order you to come here and finish me _right now!”_

“Sure.” He paddled backwards. “Give me a moment.” He ducked under the water, blue Wakfu gleaming for a moment. Amalia started, then rolled her eyes.

“You’re behind me, aren’t you.”

“Next to you, actually.” He smiled impishly, dripping water everywhere.

She crossed her arms, pouting. “I never gave you permission to come up here. You have to earn it.”

“I’m sorry, Ami. Can I make it up to you?” He kissed her shoulder, but she turned her nose up. “Or I could leave, if you want-”

Amalia spun and swept him up in her arms, squeezing the breath out of him. Her lips devoured his. Her nails raced down his back, tracing out his muscles. After a moment she pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting them.

“Yugo...”

“A-are you ready?” His smirk was gone, her sudden display of passion leaving him breathless.

She didn’t speak, looking past him across the water. But her hand slipped down to his cock, running her fingers along him as if to measure him. She gripped him, pulling him close enough to run his tip through her soaked folds.

Yugo’s prick gave an eager lurch. Gods, he could _smell_ her, but he dutifully restrained himself. “Ami-”

“ _Yes,_ Yugo.” She sounded annoyed, but her eyes glittered and a smirk played at the corners of her mouth. “I swear, I have to tell you everything.” Her legs curled and hooked around his back, her heels gently thumping him. “Now, please. Yugo, do it now-”

He pushed forward and her low cry echoed across the water.

Yugo planted his short arms on either side of her, making the lily rock with his slow thrusts. There wasn’t much room for Amalia to do more than lie back and enjoy him, but that was fine. She cupped his cheek as he panted, admiring the flexing of his muscles. Her inner muscles squeezed around the familiar intruder, and her legs tightened around Yugo’s back, dragging him closer.

Unable to reach her lips from this position, Yugo settled for her breasts. He lavished attention on them, kissing and nipping and suckling them, drawing happy sighs from Amalia. Her climax, which Yugo cruelly denied her earlier, was fast approaching. Amalia shifted her legs, giving Yugo more space to make her his. Yugo quickly complied with her unspoken wishes. His hips moved faster, shaking their flower. The petals dipped down and water spilled in, the chill of the pond contrasting with their own burning heat.

Amalia came, her nails digging into his back as she clutched him to her. She moaned and sighed happily, vision swimming for an instant. When she composed herself she saw Yugo on top her, holding himself very, very still.

“A-Ami? Ami, I didn’t finish...”

“Oh!” She grinned wickedly. “Well, that’s too bad, Yugo.”

“Eh?!” She could feel his poor cock throbbing inside of her. His hips jerked, thrusting against his will. “Please- can I?”

“You absolutely can _not_ cum inside me,” she scolded, more seriously now. “Not unless you’re planning to marry me right now. Pull out.”

Yugo obeyed and crawled into her arms, his cock hot against her stomach. They kissed, and Amalia took him in hand. She stroked him mercilessly, determined to bring him to climax as soon as possible. His eyes glassy, Yugo kissed her again and again, burying his face in her neck and hair.

Noticing his wings bobbing at the corner of her eye, Amalia’s free hand clutched at one and popped it in her mouth. Yugo groaned and his cock shuddered, cum arcing into the lake. Amalia pressed against him, holding him still as her hand still pumped. A few remaining spurts left stripes across her thigh and oozed onto her fingers, and she absentmindedly licked them clean.

They curled up together on their raft, dazed and happy. Amalia stirred first.

“Yugo...” she mumbled, kissing him. “It’s getting cooler out here.”

“Mm.” He sat up and stretched. “Shouldn’t we clean up, first?”

She made a face, but rolled over and off the raft, and he followed. The water felt positively frigid after their heated performance, but when they emerged on shore they were fresh and clean. Amalia dropped on the grass as Yugo opened a portal and handed her his cloak.

“Thanks.” She toweled herself vigorously, the humidity in the air clinging to her skin. Yugo sat patiently by her side and wrung his hat out. When they were both dry they sat together, Amalia wrapping the cloak around herself and wrapping herself around Yugo, cuddling his shorter frame.

They watched the pond in silence. Amalia stirred.

“I think this might be a holy place.”

“Really?” Yugo glanced about for a sign of such. “How can you tell?”

“Well, all natural places like this are holy to Sadida. But as for this one… oh, I don’t know.” She buried her face in his hair. “Just a feeling, I guess.”

“Huh.” Yugo thought about their night. “Are we cursed now?” Amalia laughed into his hair.

“We Sadida had traditions about these sort of things, long ago.” Her hand slid down his stomach. “During the full moon, the early Sadida would gather and… return life to the forest. So we’re honoring the god, really.”

“Well, I hope he enjoyed the show.” That would have been flippant from anyone else, but Yugo was too… _Yugo_ for it to be insulting. “So- should we honor Sadida again?”

“Tempting...” Amalia ran a finger down Yugo’s cock as it swelled back to life. “But- no.” She abruptly stood up and walked off, leaving Yugo naked in the grass. “We’re here on business, not pleasure, and we can’t afford to sleep in tomorrow.” She clapped her hands and another giant flower bloomed, unfurling its petals. “So, try to control your hormones, please.”

“”You were the one fondling me.” He followed her into the midst of the petals, sinking into unbearable luxury as the petals folded around the pair. “Promise you won’t wake me up in the night?”

“Don’t be fresh.” She sighed and hugged him tighter. “I have perfect control.”

“I noticed.” He kissed her arm. “Good night, Ami.”

“Hmm… good night,” she mumbled, already drifting off.

The petals closed up. Tomorrow, the two adventures would be traveling all day on their quest.

And tomorrow night...


End file.
